Theory of Skrillex
Theory of Skrillex is a 1.9 level by Noobas. Description Theory of Skrillex is Noobas 's first 1.9 level. It was made in early 1.9, which explains its ToE 2-like design. Its song was eventually removed by the Newgrounds mod team due to copyright, and was unfeatured as a result. However, the song can still be gotten if you go to Noobas' Theory of Skrillex video, convert it to mp3, move it to the Geometry Dash folder and make it the song ID for the level. This level was among the hardest ever levels in Geometry Dash at its time, but is now generally considered an easy demon by most veteran and pro players. Gameplay The level starts off with a fairly simple cube, involving simple jumps. It also has some fakes, but they're easily noticed due to the X mark on those orbs, except for one, in which the one with the X is the correct one and the one without is fake. It also involves invisible platforms on the ground, and they normally have spikes above them, to force the player to time the jump. Then the drop begins, marking the first moderately difficult section of the level. The cube is then thrown into a moderately hard UFO section which again is similar to ToE 2, but harder due to tighter spaces, triple speed and a few gravity portals. The UFO eventually goes half speed and has a few gravity portals more before entering the annoying double cube. The player goes double speed, goes through a bunch of obstacles and fake jump rings, then becomes a triple speed mini cube dual, which has annoyingly difficult timing. The first dual is quite annoying because it uses the trick that Lunar Intoxication does and forces you to click in advance so you hit the jump rings very early. Failing to do this will result in the player crashing at some point. After this dual, the cube goes to a half speed cube that is moderately difficult, but is mostly just fake lining and troll jump rings. The next dual is quite difficult and is probably the hardest section of the level if the player is good at the wave. This section requires a lot of mashing and memorization of inputs. After the dual, the player has to catch themself to stop mashing and get prepared for the next part of the level, a triple speed wave. This cube is not as difficult as the dual but has a few bugs that can cause frustration for players learning the level. The next triple wave may be tied with the last cube dual as the hardest part in the level. This wave has a few awkward timings and gravity portal placements that are extremely awkward for some players, increasing the difficulty of the wave. The next part is double speed and dual with tight spaces, but is far easier than the first triple speed wave. The next part of the level is the triple speed mini wave, which was previously considered the hardest part of the level. For some players that are awful at the wave, it still is, but any player that has completed a moderately difficult Nine Circles levels should not have a problem. The next double speed ship is quite easy and doesn't have many tricks to it, but the next half speed mini UFO is quite tricky, as there are many places that can catch you unaware and cause you to crash near the end of the level. The last triple speed ball should be done carefully and the jump rings should be hit as soon as possible, because timing them late normally results in a crash. The level ends as a cube with two jump pads. Errors * The last mini cube has a bug at the wave transition that can cause the player to miss a blue jump pad and shoot into their deaths as a mini wave. It is possible to save yourself, but it requires good timing and learning to catch yourself to avoid crashing into another wall. * It is possible to crash at the last ball part if you click too late at around 98%, where the player will fling upwards towards invisible spikes. Crashes * Nacho1998polan crashed at 97%. Trivia * Noobas actually never said that this level was speedhacked, but it was made during the time he was still a hacker, so most people assume he hacked this level. * If you crash at one point on the dual cube by accidentally hitting a blue jump ring, a touch triggered color is activated which says LOL. * This level was unfeatured as the audio used was removed by the NG Moderator Team. * This level uses many elements from the level "Skrillex Party ", and it might be inspired by it. * This level was previously considered one of the hardest in Geometry Dash. However, it can now be classified as an easy demon. Walkthrough Category:Demon levels Category:User Created levels